


Bonds

by holyhael



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, F/M, M/M, Other, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyhael/pseuds/holyhael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Castiel have a bond, a history, and a future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from tumblr because there doesn't seem to be many fics for this ship here and I'm sort of proud of this even though I don't know what's going on.

"He’s the perfect vessel," Michael says.

Behind him, Castiel nods. It is difficult to see beyond the glow of Michael’s grace, but he can sense, just as many other angels can, the presence of The Light Bringer’s vessel. Though he is new to the Earth, his soul glows unnervingly bright on the same frequency as Michael’s, which is impressive and beautiful, to say the least. Through his own bond with Michael, Castiel can feel the energy flow through between angel and vessel. They will be connected for all of time, even when the human soul has departed. Michael (and, faintly, by extension, Castiel) will feel every ache and happiness the human feels, every love and every hurt. It is the most precious bond that can be, and, try as he might, Castiel cannot feel jealous of it, because he knows Michael has anticipated this moment for centuries, and now that it has happened, he is glowing with happiness and excitement. If he were in the presence of other angels, Castiel knows Michael would try to temper this excitement, but he can be himself with Castiel.

"You will look so magnificent inside of him," Castiel murmurs. The archangel practically purrs. "All of your brilliant grace melded together with his soul - it will be as though a new star has been born."

"He has such a beautiful soul," Michael says. His gaze does not waver from the newborn human in his mother’s arms.

"Only because you should not accept a lesser one," Castiel says. He begins to rub his grace around Michael’s, fleeting touches that become deeper the more enthusiastically Michael responds.

"When the time comes for me to take him, Castiel," Michael says, "The things I would do to you are infinite."

Castiel’s grace quivers. “Tell me.”

"Your own vessel will be born shortly," Michael says. "You will take him. He will be for you as this human is to me. His soul will be pure of intention, his heart good."

"As yours," Castiel murmurs.

"Yes, as mine." Michael sighs contently and allows himself to fall into Castiel’s grace. "With vessels like them, there will be no limit to what we can do. Do you remember the last vessels we had?"

Castiel closes his eyes and remembers Ruth. She was beautiful in heart, of course. There is a faint tug between them still, though it’s easy to ignore in the brighter, more commanding presence of his archangel. He also remembers Michael’s vessel, Matthew, and the way his eyes glowed as if they could not contain the grace behind them, the way his tongue nearly did the same as it licked Ruth’s body in its entirety. A shudder runs through Castiel’s grace.

"Yes, I remember," he breathes. "I remember the way your tongue felt - Michael, there are no words to describe it."

"Do you remember what I did to that body?" Michael’s grace envelops Castiel, and he bathes in its warmth. "How I made it tremble? How wet I it got from just the barest touches of my grace."

For just a moment, it feels like Castiel is inside of Ruth again and Michael in Matthew. He feels the shockingly warm and tender touch to his clit as Michael rubbed it enthusiastically. He feels himself dripping as Michael makes him come again and again, finding his authority over the vessel even though he does not inhabit it very enjoyable.

As if to aid Castiel in remembering (though he really doesn’t need the help), Michael grazes a tendril of grace where a clit would be if Castiel’s form was human. It is like a punch, and Castiel falls deeper into Michael’s hold.

"I wonder if I could do that again, now," Michael muses. "There really isn’t anything like human arousal, is there?"

"No, there isn’t," Castiel gasps. His eyes fall closed.

Michael continues to stroke him adoringly. “It is different in males. Typically they are only capable of one orgasm. They do not get wet as females do, either; rather, they ejaculate semen.”

"I remember," Castiel says. He can taste Michael’s semen in his mouth, can feel it drawn on his cheek and eyelid. The infinitesimal spark of Michael’s grace contained in the seed burns his tongue. "Michael, you taste awesome."

He can tell Michael is smirking, clearly enjoying turning Castiel into quivering mess. “Thank you, Castiel.”

Michael holds him until his shivers calm down. By that time, the human child and his family have returned to their dwelling. The mother coos at her child and gives it a tour of their home. Over the crib, the mother points out the ceramic statue sitting on the shelf.

"Angels are watching over you," she tells her newborn. She kisses his forehead and stares at the statue with the child cradled in her arms.

Michael and Castiel watch from afar.


End file.
